Description: This project aspires to study the transport and fate of organic contaminants in the vadose zone by addressing several important issues such as hysteresis effects, soil moisture content and soil properties. It further proposes to use experimental techniques at three different scales in order to investigate the interaction between contaminants and hydrologically/chemically heterogeneous porous media.